1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of event planning. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile device which includes a virtual assistant for event planning through an interactive multimodal dialog.
2. Background Information
People today have greater access to electronic devices than ever before, and to an increasing number of applications for execution on the electronic devices. For example, voice search and virtual assistant applications, such as Siri, Google Now, S-Voice, Vlingo, Maluuba, etc., spoken access to information, and services on mobile devices have become commonplace. The voice search and virtual assistant applications enable users to use spoken commands in order to search for businesses, events, movies, etc. In addition, social media applications such as Facebook and event planning sites such as Evite enable users to share personal information including upcoming business activities, events, movies, etc. with their friends.
In this regard, while the accessibility and functionally of electronic devices have improved search capabilities and social interactivity, new and improved methods are desired.